Difficulty HELL
by Just Gaming Fics
Summary: Dying and getting The Gamer ability sounds amazing, I thought so too until I let it help. Insane is the only way to describe it. The scary thing is when it puts the difficulty to HELL. You know your life is in danger. The Gamer/Naruto story


Life… something that we all take for granted, but when we think of the end, as humans we fear, we panic, we worship. Well for a select few anyway, they worship for a god to save them, promising eternal life basically. An afterlife so to speak, well they're wrong! How do I know? Well, I died to put it simply, and how do I know that? Due to a blue box in front of me which I have only seen in a web novel and fanfictions saying

 **Game Over!**

 **You died**

 **Continue?**

 **Yes/No**

Now normally I would be composed, think things through, prevent myself from talking due to thinking off all the problems that could arise from doing a certain task. This, yes, this screen was something else, something I wanted, yarned for even. My life was shit to put it bluntly, nothing interesting ever happening, idiots controlling the world and me too lazy to do anything about it. Yes, how amazing life was, but this small rectangular blue screen can change it all. I believe it will, all it takes is to press that 'yes' button and so I will.

 **HAHAHAHAHA**

 **Welcome Gamer!**

 **You have sealed your fate, nothing better than a good game eh?**

 **Endless possibilities, riches, fame, the glory and it all can be yours**

 **You have entered the GAME!**

 **One that never ends, always continuing**

 **Nothing to stop it**

 **No point fighting it, because you've agreed to play**

 **We do love a player willingly agreeing to play it makes it so much more enjoyable**

 **So now you should pick a universe, each as challenging as the last**

 **Choose wisely, after all there is no enjoyment in losing to ordinary people is there?**

Dear god what did I agree to? I've just got once question "Will it be more interesting that my previous life"

 **Of Course!**

 **The game aims to please**

 **Do take your time**

 **We would hate for you to be bored**

 **Why don't we make it more challenging then?**

 **We pick a world at random, your goal?**

 **Survive.**

 **Doesn't that sound great?**

 **What do you think? Allow us to help?**

 **Yes/No**

This could be bad but my last life was boring, lets spice things up.

 **How bold**

 **How daring**

 **The little gamer wants us to help**

 **Wants an interesting life he does**

 **Spice it up he thought**

 **We shall help**

 **Oh, this is simply delightful**

 **Such an amazing player you are**

 **We are so happy with you**

 **Let's begin shall well**

 **WORLD SELECTED: NARUTO**

 **ENTERING STAGE: BIRTH OF NARUTO**

 **DIFFICULTY: HELL**

 **CHEATS: HIDDEN THROUGHOUT WORLD**

 **NAME: TAKEO**

 **LEVEL: 1 (0/500)**

 **TITLE: GAMER**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **STR: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **AGL: 1**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 4**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **LOCATION: HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE, ORPHANAGE**

 **CLAN: NONE (CIVILLAIN)**

 **AGE: NEWBORN (ABANDONED)**

 **STARTING GAME!**

Ah shi-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha Orphanage

It had been a regular day at for the workers at the orphanage, make breakfast, wake the children up and feed them, let them out into the garden to play for a few hours while keeping watch, nap time, make food while they napped, then feed them again, story time and bed. It was a simple routine and it was perfected since the founding of the orphanage. What was different about this day however was that there had been a knock at the door and when someone opened the door they saw a small thatched basket lying at the door, and within that basket was a baby which they could only guess was a few hours old at most. Luckily for them one of the workers had recently given birth and could feed the child, otherwise the child would have had to eat artificial baby milk and then the foundation of the child would have been ruined.

They wanted to avoid that as much as they could, because while all the children in the orphanage were parentless, orphans made up most children entering the ninja academy these days. So, they didn't want to potentially ruin a baby that could grow up and become a genius.

Going by the piece of paper that was in the basket the babies name was Takeo Tawaraya, with that name his parents obviously want him to be a fighter, so they had to do everything in their power to make sure this child would live up to his parent's expectations.

Week later

It had been a week since the now named Takeo had arrived in the Naruto world and it had been uneventful, he found out that just like normal babies from his old world everything was burly. Of course, like any other baby his vision gradually cleared, but there was one thing that embarrassed him like nothing else ever had, it was the breastfeeding. Now he didn't understand why he was getting breastfeed, you know since he was in an orphanage. He guessed that he was also one but the past week suggested something else completely, he could only hope that he would eventually forgot about this and this woman probably his 'mother' would never say anything about it when he was older.

The past week also gave him time to think about things, and one thing that had him extremely worried was the man named Danzo. That man was the thing that could make plan that he could make go sour to put it nicely, like if he showed any signs of being a genius or of his ability before he entered the academy. He may end up being kidnapped and forced into his root programme and that was something he didn't want. After all he had The Gamer ability, Danzo would be just a bump in the road when the encountered him. Destroying Danzo's Root programme might end up being a mission eventually that would lead him to greater heights.

Overall Takeo thought that he should just keep a low profile and wait until he was seven and entered the academy before training seriously, cause then he would be known to the teachers and be under the protection of the Hokage. Well he hoped anyway…

Four Years later

It had been four years since he had been placed in this world by the game, and how uneventful it has been, no quests or anything that could help him improve himself. He just spent his time exploring all the different functions of the gamer ability, had the standard status page, inventory which didn't seem to have a limit of what it could hold, cheats page but he hadn't found any yet so that was useless. The one thing that he spent most of his time exploring was the shop function, it was called Hells Shop and was only available on hell difficulty, while all other difficulties had a shop the Hells Shop had everything you could possibly want from techniques that are both secret techniques to bloodlines.

Of course, everything had its price bloodlines were extremely expensive costing 10,000,000 ryo each, he could picture himself with the rinne-sharingan the only thing was you had to have bought the Sharingan and Rinnegan before you could get the rinne-sharingan, costing a total of 30,000,000 ryo.

Enough about that though, today something was happening that was very rare within the orphanage, adoption. Only one or two children left the orphanage each year, it was so rare due to couples wanting to have their own child themselves. So, as you would expect the orphanage was chaotic today, with every child being washed and tidied up nicely to present themselves to the couple who were looking to adopt.

'Ugh I hate this' Takeo thought to himself and he washed himself with the bar of soap in the shower 'wish I didn't have to do this every time, so much noise, though I do wonder what the conditions are to be able to create skills' going into deep thought he was disturbed by banging on the door.

"Takeo! Hurry up, there is still some to wash" a woman shouted from outside the door

"Alright! Two minutes!" He shouted back while turning the shower off _'God sake this is why I always want to be the last to shower, disturbing my alone time'_

After another hour, all the children had been washed and tidied up, the couple had shown up. The first thing Takeo noticed was that the man who looked in his early twenties was giant with bulging muscles he had short hair with that had a slight spike to it. Along with him was a small woman in comparison who also looked in her twenties with long flowing blonde hair and the face of an angle and beauty if Takeo ever saw one, together they must be receiving envious gazes from both men and women. Above their heads their names and titles were displayed like every other person theirs said

 **Jun Tawaraya**

 **Level 21**

 **Master Blacksmith**

' _Blacksmith? Never really thought about it, it could be good to learn especially from a master_.'

 **Nao Tawaraya**

 **Level 20**

 **Kenjutsu Specialist**

' _Kenjutsu Specialist and a Master Blacksmith, these two could be an amazing help for my survival. Must try and get them to adopt me as best I can, must play on their professions and get them to adopt me.'_ He thought to himself as he waited for his name to be called.

You see within an orphanage; the kids will get called from youngest to oldest since people wanting to be parents don't want a 15-year-old they want a kid who they can raise and nurture. And within the orphanage the number of children younger than Takeo is quite small with there only being 3 of them surprisingly.

One after another the younger children were called and it was finally Takeo's turn "Takeo you're up, try not to do the same as the last few times" the woman said while leading Takeo to the room where the couple were sitting.

Taking a seat in front of the couple he looked at the and said, "Nice to meet you, my name is Takeo aged 4"

"Hmmm" The man name Jun hummed to himself looking at the child in front of him "Name's Jun and this is my wife Nao" gesturing to the woman beside him "Now tell me, what do you want to be when you get older?"

Thinking of the best way to answer the question Takeo opened his mouth and said "I wish to be a ninja who focuses on Kenjutsu, but that's not all. I want to create a clan that focuses mainly on blacksmithing."

"Oh… Blacksmith you say? Why would you want to be that?" Jun asked

"Every ninja that is part of the hidden leaf village uses weapons, it's a basic for every ninja to be able to use kunai and shuriken. Through blacksmithing quality weaponry can be made and a weapon can always be improved upon, increasing the standards of the village keeping us as the strongest" Takeo said will looking Jun right in the eye across the table.

' _Intelligent'_ __Both Jun Nao thought after listening to Takeo's answer "Okay you may go" Jun said to which Takeo got up and left the room.

When the door closed behind him a woman walked in and asked if they were ready for the next "A few minutes for us to talk please, I will call you when we're ready" Jun said to the woman

Looking at his wife he said, "That boy is far too intelligent for his age, using words a normal four-year-old has probably never heard of never mind say"

"Yes, you're right but he is interesting don't you think. An Interest in both Kenjutsu and blacksmithing the ideal child for us, since we wanted to pass on our skills to our child before we pass" Nao said finishing the last part with a hand on her stomach and looking down

Bringing her closer while saying "shhhhh, it's okay. I know the doctor said that you can never have a child, we're here to find that child that we always wanted. It's not your fault, never think that because I love you no matter what"

A few minutes passed before Nao had calmed completely down and looked up at Jun and said, "So what do you think, should we adopt him?"

"Who?" Jun asked

"You idiot, Takeo" She responded while rolling her eyes and moving away, _'Never change Jun, never'_ she thought while a smile blossomed on her face

"Oh yeah, haha" Jun said and scratched the back of his head "I think he's perfect"

"Okay, its decided then let's take him, let's go" Nao got up and took Jun's hand before leading the two of them out of the room

Outside the room

"Is everything okay Sir? Madam?" The worker outside the door asked

"Yes, we're planning on adopting Takeo" Jun said which shocked the worker

"Takeo?" she asked stunned

"Yes Takeo, why? Is everything okay?" Asked Nao

"Yes, everything is fine. Just follow me and fill out some paper work and then you can take Takeo home" She said before leading them towards the reception desk. The reason that the woman was so shocked was that she was the woman who raised and feed Takeo since he arrived at the orphanage four years ago, she felt that he was her own son and now he was leaving. She was heartbroken, but she could stop him from going as after all she hadn't adopted him nor was he her biological son so she could be taken by anyone.

Reaching the desk, she handed the form over to the couple and said, "Please fill this out and when it's done you can take Takeo, I'll go inform him of the news and get him ready"

Takeo's Room

Lying on his bed waiting on the result of who the couple would be adopting was boring, the kids were too simple to enjoy 'playing' with. So, all he could do is wait.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the woman who he found out feed him when he was a baby but not his mother entered "Takeo, it appears that you'll be leaving us. You should pack your clothes and anything else into this bag" She said handing over the bag with a few tears forming in the corner of her eyes

Taking the bag and looking up at her eyes, he turned and set the bag down. Turning so that he was facing her again, he moved forward and began hugging her leg "I'll never forget you… mom"

Upon saying that the woman went down on her knees, pulled him into her arms and began crying "promise me you'll be safe and enjoy yourself"

"I promise"

"Also try and find a nice girl, cause when I meet her I want to make sure she the one for you" she backed away, tears still falling down her cheeks but there was a smile

"I will, you'll be the first to meet her"

"Now hop to it, you've got some packing to do young man"

20 minutes later

Standing in the reception area Jun and Nao had filled in the form and were waiting on the woman to return with Takeo. Looking in the direction of which the woman had left minutes previously she returned with Takeo while carrying a small bag which they could only assume contained everything that he owned

"Ready Takeo?" Nao asked the boy in a soft voice which seemed to make him feel warm inside

Nodding his head, Jun took the bag from the woman and said "Well then let's go! Home we go! Ohh this is going to be so much fun" Hearing him say this Takeo was shocked as it was completely different from the personality that he displayed during the interview.

Nao shaking her head took Takeo's hand and began leading him out of the orphanage saying "He's always like that, you get used to it after a while. If you won't? Well I'll let you think about that" she finished with a smile that while looked so pure to outsiders scared Takeo, all he could do was nod

 **Awwwww**

 **You have been Adopted**

 **Name Updating to: Takeo Tawaraya**

 **Features unlocked: Skill creation, Quests, Relationships screen, Stat improvements**

 **So sad**

 **Getting adopted**

 **It would have been so much fun to watch you struggle**

 **But… this could be better who know?**

 **Not us anyway?**

' _This really freaks me out. Wait! If I didn't get adopted I wouldn't have been able to get skills or quests so I never would have improved and been stuck as useless my whole life!'_

 **BING BING BING**

 **Using your head, you've gained +1 WIS**

 **How smart are you?**

' _I've never been so happy to see this screen, I can finally improve! No more time spent being a weakling! Time to start training now since I finally have some backing to protect me from Danzo'_

After a few minutes of walking and idle chit chat, the three arrived at the shinobi shopping district, walking down the street passing shops ranging from food supply shops to weapon shops there was a wide variety of shops open and shinobi walking in and out of these shops with supplies.

Arriving in front of a slightly run-down shop, Jun went through his pockets until he found a key and inserted it into the lock and opened the door. Walking into the shop and going out back and up a set of stairs led to a small apartment.

From what Takeo observed the apartment had a living room with a bedroom at each end, one bathroom beside the bigger of the two rooms and a kitchen with a worktop that separated the two of them, on the opposite side of the work bench (In the living room) there was a small table that had four chairs around it, one at each end and two facing into the table.

This was ideal for Takeo since he wasn't that fond of big apartments or houses that have like 20 bedrooms and 16 bathrooms. No this was perfect, couldn't have asked for more.

Still holding the bag Jun walked towards the smaller of the two rooms that were available and said, "This way Takeo, this will your room from now on"

Opening the door, he placed the bag down at the base of the single bed, he turned around and said, "We'll let you get settled in and unpack, well start dinner in the meantime"

After he left the room Takeo unzipped his bag and smiled _'This could be good'_


End file.
